


make it too real

by d_aredevisl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Sad Peter, Teens being teens, Young and In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: in which you offer up your comfort to sad peter.





	make it too real

You heard a knock at your door which wasn’t uncommon as your best friend Peter lived close by and would visit quite frequently or neighbourhood kids ding dong ditching but what was unusual is that it’s currently 2 am.

Grabbing your dads old high school baseball bat you walk towards the door and stand there quietly when more knocking makes you jump out your skin, muffling your scream you shout out a who’s there.

“It’s me, Peter.” You hear on the other side and sigh in relief throwing the bat to the side and opening the door up.

Once the door was open peter immediately wrapped his arms around you, “easy there tiger what’s wrong?” You ask knowing something would be up for good boy Peter to be at your doorstep at two am, not answering peter just hugged you tighter making you a bit worried.

Pulling back you hold your hands on his shoulders so you can see his face Clearly, “peter sweetie what’s wrong?” You put on your comfort voice knowing that it works wonders on peter and proving your statement true peter immediately puts his head on your should and mumbles something into your neck.

Giggling at the feeling you ask him to speak up, “Peter honey I can’t hear you if you’re talking into my neck”.

Peter groans and moves back “I lost the suit, he, he took it back.” You can see him start tearing up and go to hug him but he moves back, “What am I going to do without it (y/n) the suit is like a part of me.” He starts rambling on tears falling a bit.

Feeling tears of your own from seeing the one you love upset you grab his hand and drag him to your lounge room and push him to sit on the couch, “you sit there ok put on a movie if you like I’ll be right back.” You put your hands up as a way to say stay and make your way to the kitchen grabbing some ice cream and popcorn.

Once you’ve got all the food you walk back to the couch and sit next to Peter handing him the food and pulling a blanket over the two you, “I got snacks and I still have your favourite movie on record, so we’re gonna sit here while you tell me all of your problems until you feel better again ok.”

Peter nods at your words and starts venting about everything. It’s about 3:30 am when Peter stops and stares at you making you feel a bit self-conscious, “you alright Peter?” You question him but he just mumbles a Yeah and moves closer.

“Can I try something (y/n)?” He asks moving his hand to touch your cheek making a blush rise to your face, “uh sure.” You stuttered out.

Peter nodded again and moved closer, and closer until you felt lips on yours and froze you didn’t know what to do until Peter started moving his lips and so you followed his lead wrapping your arms around his neck.

After a bit, he pulls away and you look down trying to hide your smile when Peter suddenly gets up, “I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that I probably just ruined anything, I’m just gonna go,” Peter starts rambling face red and moving toward the door.

“Stay.” You manage to get out making peter stop in his tracks.

“What?”

“Please stay the night. I really don’t mind. I wouldn’t feel right knowing you’re sleeping by yourself.” You start rambling too.

Peter stands there looking taken aback by your words when he suddenly starts smiling, “so you didn’t hate the kiss?”

You shake your head laughing “of course not Peter.”

Peter moves forward and cups your face in his hands,”so you wouldn’t mind if we did it again?” He asks you, raising an eyebrow.

You nod “go ahead, Peter.”

And so he did.


End file.
